


[podfic] a heart that's just stopped beating (and other odes to zombie sweethearts)

by growlery



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Temporary Character Death, Thanksgiving, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Jesse Eisenberg. He surrounds himself with familiar, comforting things; cats, fresh-baked fruit pies, and dead people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] a heart that's just stopped beating (and other odes to zombie sweethearts)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a heart that's just stopped beating (and other odes to zombie sweethearts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337776) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> Music is from Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin.

  
[download at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/heart-thats-just-stopped-beating)  
mp3 / 37:05 / 34MB


End file.
